TMWF
by Uzumaki of authority
Summary: TOTAL MAYHEM WRESTLING FEDERATION! Apps are open! Come one, come all to see the most brutal matches! Featuring stars from you! And also lucha underground, TNA, and WWE
1. Chapter 1

TMWF

Total mayhem wrestling federation

Ok so here's what's up, I don't like writing ACW anymore so I'm making a new association!

Here's the app:

Real Name:

Ring Name:

Nick Name:

Gender:

Age & DOB:

Hometown:

Billed From:

Height & Weight (Please be realistic):

Weight Class:

Body Shape and look:

Race:

Hair Style and color:

Eye Color:

Ring Attire:

Entrance Attire:

Special Ring Attire:

Backstage Attire:

Personality:

Gimmick:

Trained by (optional):

Wrestling style:

Signatures (Up to 4):

Finishers (Up to 3):

Entrance Music:

Entrance:

Relationships:

Bio:

Title History:

So I will give you 3 chapters for info!


	2. Chapter 2

TNWF championships and current roster update!

Oh and women will wrestle men in here like lucha underground

TNWF heavyweight championship (looks like the WWE championship but with a grey belt and it has TNMF in the middle with a gold sledge hammer going threw the middle)

TNWF inter-promotional (WWE universal championship but white belt and TNWF logo In the middle)

TNWF hardcore championship (silver TNA grand championship with TNWF logo)

TNWF extreme tag team championships (TNA tag team championships with white belt and TNWF logo)

TNWF fatal contract (MITB case)

Current roster:

Adrian watts

Jon callous

Eddie Borden

Samuel

CJ hawk

The knockout queens (Jessica Batista, jasmine Batista, and Callie Runnels)

D Anthony

Please submit more OC's and female OC's please

Have a nice day!


	3. Chapter 3

TMFW roster up date

Ring/Real Names: Jessica and Jasmine Batista

Gender: Both are Female

Age and dob: Both are 28 (Jasmine is the older twin by 5 minutes). 8/2/88

Hometown and Billed From: Washington DC

Height and Weight: Jessica is 5'5" 120 and Jasmine is 5'6" 123

Weight Class: Featherweight

Body Shape and Look: Hourglass body type with a tattoo similar to Batista's on their stomach.

Race: White (But looks Tanned)

Hair Style and Color: Both have Black Long Straight Hair

Eye Color: Both have Hazel eyes

Entrance Attire: Both wear a Natalya like top (Back when she was with Hart Dynasty) thats Black and Red with black tights similar to Brie Bella black boots with a black leather jacket that says Bow Down on the back in blood red cursive letters (Takes off in ring)

Ring Attire: Same as entrance except without the jacket

Backstage Attire: Both wear hoodies, tank tops, blue jeans and sneakers.

Personality: Jessica is just very happy and go lucky but a little gullible. Jasmine is go lucky as well but acts very protective of her because of her gullibility.

Gimmick: Jessica is jumpy and perky. Jasmine is quiet, serious and overprotective of Jessica. She also fights for her twin against her girlfriend (Callulla). Sometimes Jessica might have to hold Callie back if she gets too "far" because cameras are rolling so she might take her to the locker room or wait til later. (If u wanna add it, maybe u can make it a little suggestive but not too much)

Wrestling Style: Jessica is a highflyer and Jasmine is a brawler.

Signatures:

-For Jessica- High Knee and Clothesline

-For Jasmine- Superkick and Spinebuster

Finishers:

-For Jessica- Spear and Black Widow

-For Jasmine- Batista Bomb and Sharpshooter

Entrance Music

-Jessica: Desmeon: Back From The Dead

-Jasmine: Come and Get It- Krewella Razhiel Remix

Entrance: Look down in tag entrance

Relationships:

Batista: Father

Callulla: Jessica's Girlfriend

History (Aka how the Knockout Queens came to be): They went to WWE first to be with their father (Batista), while there, Jessica attracted the attention of Callie. Calie loved everything about her. Jasmine didnt want to see her sister get hurt, so she tried to keep her away from her. One night, Callie faced the twins in a 2 on 1 handicap match, if she won, she could become a member of the Knockout Queens and date Jessica. She got the rollup on Jasmine, joined and dated Jessica. Well, Callie and Jessica really hit it off so now they've been together about a year.

Face/Heel: Face

Extra Info: The twins host (with co-host being Callie) a show (similar to Cutting Edge, Peep Show, Highlight Reel, etc) Called Prowler's Den

Name: Callulla

Ring Name: Callie Runnels

Gender: Female

Age: 30 1/27/86

Hometown and Billed From: Dallas, Texas

Height and Weight: 5'6" 126

Weightclass: Featherweight

Body Shape and Look: Athelic build similar to Dana Brooke

Race: White (Looks similar to Charlotte skin color)

Hair Style and Color: Shoulder Length Blonde Hair

Eye Color: Blue

Entrance Attire: She has a plaid black and white shirt that cuts above the stomach with bow down on the back in blood red letters with blue jeans with a belt buckle and boots with her hat (takes off in ring)

Ring Attire: Same as Entrance except without the hat

Backstage Attire: Strapless and plaid tops with short blue jeans and boots.

Personality: Shes a country girl at heart. She was in WWE and saw Jessica. Because she loved her, she became her stalker, which caused Jasmine to become overprotective of Jessica. She also fights against her twin sister (Jasmine) for her.

Gimmick: Fangirl of Jessica (Like Mickie/Trish)

Wrestling Style: Hardcore

Signatures: Moonsault and Big Boot

Finishers: Bella Buster and Twist of Fate

Entrance Music: Nightcore Cannibal by Ke$ha

Entrance: Look down in tag team entrance

Relationships:

Jessica Batista: Girlfriend

History (Read the twins history except without the Batista part)

Face/Heel: Face

Extra info: Co hosts Prowlers Den

Name: Knockout Queens

Theme: Cold Hard Bitch by Jett

Tag Team Entrance: Jessica comes out skipping, Jasmine normally walks out and Callulla walks out similar to Ashley. They pose on stage as pryo goes off. Jasmine normally walks to the ring, Callulla runs and Jessica skips, Jasmine enters the ring first and normally, Jessica does a split into the ring and Jasmine helps her up and Callulla does a backflip into the ring. Jasmine poses in the ring, Jessica skips around the ring and Callulla poses on the top rope. When they win, Jasmine hoists Jessica to sit on her shoulder, and Callulla poses on the top rope.

Real Name:Derrick Anthony

Ring Name: D Anthony

Nick Name:None

Gender: Male

Age & DOB: 25 & Oct. 15

Hometown: New Oleans, Louisiana

Billed From: New Orleans, Louisiana

Height & Weight (Please be realistic): '5,10", 195lbs

Weight Class: Cruiserweight

Body Shape and look: Very lean. Not much muscle definition despite his athleticism. A vague six pack outline. Tanned. Flat torso.

Race: Hispanic/Caucasian

Hair Style and color: The sides and back of brown hair buzzed short. Top of head in Mohawk that is dyed silver.

Eye Color: Green

Ring Attire:Long tights of varying colors. Black boots with colorful kickpads. Black and white MMA gloves. Green armsleeve on left arm.

Entrance Attire: Same but with a long robe with japanese writing on it and a kabuki mask.

Special Ring Attire: Paints his face like a sugar skull on pay per views.

Backstage Attire: Denim jackey, metal band shirt, Jeans and sneakers.

Personality: Loud and rambunctious. A bit tactliss. Is generally nice but almost not social charisma outside the ring. In the ring he is cold and ruthless. When the bell rings he does anything he has to within the rules.

Gimmick: Adrenaline Jubkie

Trained by (optional):

Wrestling style: Highflying and Striking

Signatures (Up to 4): Shining wizard, , slingshot Arabian press, Roundhouse kick, springboard Phoenix splash.

Finishers (Up to 3): The Fall Back Plan(shooting star leg drop), Please Bleed(Pop up, shoot elbow to the side of the head), bridging package powerbomb

Entrance Music: Ready to Die by Andrew W K

Entrance: Runs out onto the stage. Cups his hands around his mouth and howls. Sprints towards the ring. Slides into the ring and kips up. Climbs to the second rope an slowly removes the kabuki mask. He then howls again before taking off his robe

Relationships None as of now

Bio: He grew up in New Orleans, Louisiana with his dad. His mom left a few years after he was born. In spite of this he had an overall fun childhood. His dad took him to a local wrestling show when he was young. This made him obsessed with wrestling. He watched a lot of it on tv and live. It mesmerized him. When he was older in college, he started training on the side. Eventually, after he graduated, he started wrestling in the indies. Some ROH scouts found him after a while and signed him to ROH. He enjoyed it here for a little bit. He was even able to win the Television Championship twice and held it for three months in his first reign and 6 months in his second. However, he never felt like he had an opportunity to really show what he could do. He wasn't allowed to do what He wanted and constantly had disagreements with the backstage authorities. At an ROH/New Japan event he talked to some Japanese representatives and they gave him a contract. So he left ROH and started working in Japan. Now, in ROH he mainly focused on a Highflying style. When he moved to Japan and started working with New Japan He was exposed to Strong Style on a large scale. He worked his way through the ranks. He took everything that came his way. He was a part of the Best of the Super Juniors tournament and ended up winning. This propelled him even further and he won the IWGP Intercontinental Championship and held It for well over a year. He would eventually vacant the belt after he signed a contract with TMWF and left New Japan. Now he wants to have a fresh start.

Title History:

2x. ROH Television Champion

1x IWGP Intercontinental Champion

1x Winner of The Best of The Super Juniors Tournament.

Real Name: Derek Pryce

Ring Name: Shade Varian

Nick Name: None

Gender: Male

Age: 24 (September 6, 1992)

Height: 5'11

Weight: 196 lbs (Cruiserweight)

Body Shape: Despite looking somewhat slim with clothes on, he has a very fit and muscular body, bright skin, and faint six pack abs

Race: British-American

Hairstyle and Color: Short and spiky black hair

Eye Color: Black

Ring Attire: A fake black sleeveless tactical vest with a black hood stitched onto it, black trousers with grey flame design, black arm tape covering his forearms, grey wrestling boots, MMA gloves, and a fabric skull mask similar to Logan Walker's from CoD: Ghosts

Entrance Attire: Same

Special Ring Attire: He keeps his mask in his pocket, during his typically rare promos

Backstage Attire: Torn jeans, Black sleeveless shirt, red rubber shoes, and a top hat.

Personality: Calm and collected. Backstage, he is a reasonable person who likes to parkour around the hallways. During matches, he is unpredictable, frightening, and ruthless. Likes doing blackout attacks against people he deems despicable.

Gimmick: Blackout Assassin

Trained by: Stone Cold Steve Austin, Sting, Edge

Wrestling Style: Brawler, Parkour, High Flying

Signatures: Enzuigiri, Reverse DDT, Spear, Springboard Flying Knee

Finishers: Silence the Pain (Corkscrew Neckbreaker), Fall to Darkness (Choke Powerbomb, sometimes through a table), Nightmare Driver (Suplex Piledriver)

Entrance Music: Uprising by Muse

Entrance: The lights go out, music starts playing, and once the lights go on, Shade is on the stage. He slowly cracks his knuckles and stares at either the ring or his opponent in a creepy fashion before running and diving into the ring.

Relationships: None

Bio: He was born in Houston, Texas. When he was eight, his parents were arrested for drug dealing so he was sent to live with his uncle in Japan. He was inspired to start a wrestling career after seeing a few TV tapings and when he stood up against bullies in his new school. By the time he was ten, he finally got to go back to the States, where he started training along with Stone Cold himself when he was in high school up until finishing college. His first show was in Chaotic Wrestling, where he effortlessly wins his first match as a result of mixing shoot style wrestling, street fighting techniques, and freerunning. He also decided to learn parkour by experience. This added skill enabled him to fly even further and nab the CW Heavyweight Championship and even be dubbed CW's "King of Chaos". By the time he was invited to TNA, he got further training from Sting and Edge. He won the X Division Championship during his stint there. Eager for more action, he signed a contract for the TMWF.

Titles Held: TNA X Division Championship, CW Heavyweight Champion, CW "King of Chaos"

Sep 16Real Name: Derick Wayne

Ring Name: Derick Wayne

Nick Name: The Pipe Bomb

Gender: Male

Age & DOB: 24 & May 23rd, 1992

Hometown: Washington D.C.

Billed From: Washington D.C.

Height & Weight (Please be realistic): 5'11" & 168lbs

Weight Class: Cruiserweight

Body Shape and Look: Triangular and light tanned

Race: Caucasian

Hair Style and Color: Long thick dark brown hair reaching down to the upper back

Eye Color: Green

Ring Attire: White and green tribal wrestling trunks, green elbow and knee pads, green and white wrestling boots, and a green headband

Entrance Attire: Same as ring attire

Special Ring Attire: Same as normal attire but is green and blue

Backstage Attire: Same as ring attire but with a green and blue t-shirt that says "Stay true to you!"

Personality: Fearless, Passionate, Creative, Joyful, Hyper

Gimmick: Chaotic Face, he loves to fly all over the places, and doesn't know when to slow down

Trained by (optional): Al Snow and Shawn Micheals

Wrestling Style: High Flyer

Signatures (Up to 4): G.T.S, Springboard DDT

Finishers (Up to 3): High Dive (Reverse 450 Splash), Running Knee

Entrance Music: Chrome Hearts

Entrance: The arena lights cuts off when the music plays. Ten seconds later, a spotlight shines on him, who is jogging in place. He soon leaps into the air and land on the top of the ramp into a surfer pose. Upon landing, the pyro goes off, shooting a ray of colors from the stage to the air. The arena lights soon comes up a neon glow as the screen soon shows a burst of neon colors beating to the music. He then heads to the ring, clapping and stepping to the music When he get to the side of the ring, he slide in, runs across the ring, and slides on his knees to the ropes and cheers loudly

Relationships: Single

Bio: He is the oldest of the Wayne brothers by four minutes. He was the twin who got him and his brother into a lot of trouble. His energy make him hard to keep attentive. He discovered wrestling with his brother when they were eleven years old, when they snuck into a house show and was awe struck by the wrestlers' abilitied and skills. Since then, he and his brother have been training and wrestling across the globe, hoping to reach the peak of their careers.

Title History: TNA Tag Team Champion and IWGP Jr Tag Team Champion

Real Name: Devin Wayne

Ring Name: Devin Wayne

Nick Name: The Ninja

Gender: Male

Age & DOB: 24 & May 23rd, 1992

Hometown: Washington D.C.

Billed From: Washington D.C.

Height & Weight (Please be realistic): 6ft & 173lbs

Weight Class: Cruiserweight

Body Shape and Look: Light tanned; Rectangular

Race: Caucasian

Hair Style and Color: Long thick dark brown hair reaching towards the upper back

Eye Color: Blue

Ring Attire: White and blue tribal wrestling trunks, blue elbow and knee pads, blue and white wrestling boots, and a blue headband

Entrance Attire: Same as ring attire

Special Ring Attire: Same as regular attire, but with green and blue

Backstage Attire: Same as ring attire but with a green and blue t-shirt that says "Stay true to you!"

Personality: Logical, Practical, Detailed, Strategic

Gimmic: Lawful Face, he's a leveled chain wrestler. Although he isn't afraid to fly off something high, he prefers to slow the pace and break the opponents down.

Trained by (optional): Trained by Al Snow and Dean Malenko

Wrestling Style: Technical

Signatures (Up to 4): Famouser, Yoshi tonic driver

Finishers (Up to 3): RC-XD (Koji Clutch); Helluva Kick

Entrance Music: Chrome Hearts

Entrance: The arena lights cuts off when the music plays. Ten seconds later, a spotlight shines on him, who is jogging in place. He soon leaps into the air and land on the top of the ramp into a surfer pose. Upon landing, the pyro goes off, shooting a ray of colors from the stage to the air. The arena lights soon comes up a neon glow as the screen soon shows a burst of neon colors beating to the music. He then heads to the ring, clapping and stepping to the music When he get to the side of the ring, he slide in, runs across the ring, and slides on his knees to the ropes and cheers loudly.

Relationships: Married

Bio: He is the youngest of the Wayne brothers by four minutes. He was the twin who got him and his brother out of most troubles they get into. He discovered wrestling with his brother when they were eleven years old, when they snuck into a house show and was awe struck by the wrestlers' abilitied and skills. Since then, he and his brother have been training and wrestling across the globe, hoping to reach the peak of their careers.

Title History: TNA Tag Team Champions and IWGP Jr Tag Team Champions

Tag Team & Stable Apps:

Stable/Tag Team Name: The Wayne Brothers

Combined Weight: 341lbs

Height (Separate) Devin: 6ft ; Derick: 5'11"

Theme Song: Chrome Hearts

Wrestling Styles (Separate): Devin: Technical; Derick: High Flying

History: They are twin brothers who entered the world of professional wrestling together. They never truly been split apart, instead always wrestle as a team

Favorite Tag Match Type: Tag Team Ladder

Entrance Theme: Chrome Hearts

Entrance: The arena lights cuts off when the music plays. Ten seconds later, two separate spotlights shine on the duo, who are jogging in place. They soon leap into the air and land on the top of the ramp into a surfer pose. Upon landing, the pyro goes off, shooting a ray of colors from the stage to the air. The arena lights soon comes up a neon glow as the screen soon shows a burst of neon colors beating to the music. The duo then heads to the ring, clapping and stepping to the music When they get to the side of the ring, they slide in, runs across the ring, and slides on their knees to the ropes and cheers loudly.

Finishers: TriFactore (The rolling slam followed by a 450 splash and finished by a moonsault)

Sep 17Name: Brianna Gage

age: 24 yrs old

description: think of Angelina Jolie and Megan Fox mixed together, only with blue eyes and ice blonde hair with golden sunkissed skin.

Billed From: Carson, California

Hometown: Carson, California

signatures

\- Heartbreaker: Spinning Crucifix Toss

\- Dream Weaver: Tornado DDT

finishers

\- Sweet Sacrifice: Spear, followed by a Crossface chickenwing with bodyscissors

\- Maximum Overdrive: Bridging Figure Four Leglock

\- Nightwish: Gory Neckbreaker

Ring Attire: Black leather bolero jacket with 'Brie Gage' written in neon pink cursive writing, a neon pink Maryse style outfit, and neon pink knee length wrestling boots

entrance attire: Wears any horror movie v-neck short sleeve t-shirt, black yoga pants, white sneakers, and her leather jacket she wears to the ring.

entrance: Brianna enters just like Kelly Kelly, only she hugs some younger fans and high fives the older fans.

music: Time to Rock n Roll by Lil Kim

manager: John Cena

face, heel, tweener: Face

Sep 17Real Name: Sebastion Daci

Ring Name: Sebastion Daci

Nick Name: the teenage rock god

Gender: male

Age & DOB: 27 Augest 13 1987

Hometown: St. Paul ,MN

Billed From: Minneapollis, MN

Height & Weight (Please be realistic):6'5, 215 lbs

Weight Class: light heavyweight

Body Shape and look: pretty lean, a little bit of muscle definition

Race: caucasian

Hair Style and color: a blonde fauxhawk

Eye Color: green but wears dark red contacts

Ring Attire: black tights with red barbed wire desighns all around it ,black boots

Entrance Attire: wears sunglasses and a black shirt that says kill all on the front and kill well on the back

Special Ring Attire: has half his painted like a red skull

Backstage Attire: leather jacket, entrance attire shirt, sunglasses, jeans and sneakers

Personality: he is usually a very quiet and friendly guy out of the ring but when he is in the ring he becomes a mass manipulater and an expert in mind games and is extremely cold and emotionless

Gimmick: a punk rocker

Trained by (optional):

Wrestling style: hardcore, high flying

Signatures (Up to 4): superkick, suplex fusion, hangman ddt, powerbomb

Finishers (Up to 3): ink stop (diving heel kick) downward spiral (flatliner), murder he wrote (springboard tornado ddt)

Entrance Music: i hope you suffer by AFI

Entrance: he first stand on the top of the ramp looking while being in smoke and then when the chorus of his theme starts he looks up with the lights becoming white and the smoke gone as he starts making his way to the ring slowly, he gets up on the apron and jumps over the top rope

Relationships: none

Bio: sebastion was born in st paul and as young as 7 he wanted to be a pro wrestler and at 12 he got to go to raw live and that locked in the fact that he wanted to be a profesional wrestler so at 13 he started training and at 15 he made his offical wrestling debut in a small minnesota indie fed called prime time wrestling and easily beat his opponent, he wrestled in ptw for a year before going to ring of honor and winning the roh television championship

Title History:RoH TV Champion, 2x tna x-division champion

I want to say thank you to LadyKatherine29 for giving me a kick in the ass to get this up and going


End file.
